Murderer
by skip together
Summary: Otogi Ryuuji has killed more people then he can count, but when he kidnapps someone for money, and the boy's brother won't take him back, he's stuck with him. RyuujiNoa
1. Chapter 1

Murderer

SKIP Together [Sakura Kaiba & Ice Puppet]

:D:D:D:D

A car moved down the road, turning as it followed Noa along on a darkened street. It had been following the male ever since he had gotten off work, which had been about twenty minuets ago. It was too dark to see who was driving it, although the driver was dressed in black anyway.

The young man looked behind himself nervously, walking at a faster pace.

The black car only sped up as he moved, turning another corner as he did, only leading them both into a narrow alleyway. The door opened, and a man, maybe 21, stepped out, his black hair pulled back into a braid, sunglasses over his eyes, although it was dark, and a long, black trench coat covering clothes that were, you guessed it, black.

The blue haired teen stepped back, cornered, scared.

A gun was pulled from inside the coat and pointed right at Noa. "Get in the car," the figure said calmly, his voice showing he was obviously male. "Don't scream, or I'll shoot you."

With a sharp, scared intake of breath, the boy nodded, doing exactly as he was told.

Getting into the car, The male pulled off his sunglasses, revealing startling green eyes that almost peered into Noa's soul. He closed his door, pulling the car out of the alley silently.

Noa sat quietly, staring into his lap, fearing to breath.

"If you just keep quiet, then I won't kill you," the figure told him calmly. "Your worth a lot, Kaiba Noa, and I happen to need money right now."

Noa nodded solemly, not looking up.

"If your family decides to cooperate, then you'll be out of here in no time. For now, thought, keep out of my hair, you hear?" Not waiting for an answer, he pulled out a cell phone with a fixed mouthpiece, so his voice would sound different, and dialed the Kaiba house.

The younger boy obeyed.

The phone rang a couple times, and the male snorted lightly. "Are they even home?"

Noa opened his mouth to respond, but didn't.

Mokuba heard the phone ringing, and ran to answer. "Moshi moshi? Kaiba no uchi desu."

Mokuba blinked. "Hai." Covering the mouthpiece, he called for his older brother.

"What?" Seto called from another room, sounding annoyed at being interrupted.

"Denwa~~! Nii-sama!"

"Hn." The CEO picked up the phone. "Moshi Moshi? Kaiba Seto desu."

"If you are wondering where your little brother is, he's with me." Came the reply.

"Mokuba answered the phone."

"Not him, you idiot. The other one."

"Noa? No, I wasn't wondering, actually."

Noa could hear him a bit. "Gomen nasai, he hates me." Noa whispered, before shutting his mouth.

Glaring at him, the male continued: "Yes, but it would be great press to say your brother went missing, and people would go and but your products for sypathy."

"I never thought of that," Seto replied thoughtfully. "Mokuba might be upset without someone to bug. Hn. How much do you want for him? Name your price, but if its too high, go ahead and shoot him."

Noa squeaked, tugging on his sleeves.

"Fine. I'll call you tomorrow with a price." Shutting off the phone, he threw it down. "Damn bastard."

He nodded lightly, stiffing a nervous, scared sort of giggle.

Glancing at him, the captor said: "Looks like I'm stuck with you overnight. Fine by me. You can call me Ryuuji, if you want to. Or you can call me nothing at all. You can talk now, too. But the fact still remains: you scream, I shoot you."

"Hai." The boy said, looking up at him.

"I'm guessing I gotta feed you then, huh?"

"If...if it wouldn't interfere with your plans."

"Wouldn't bother me. I have to eat too. If I take you into a restaurant will you promise not to scream? Because if anyone, even _anyone_ finds out that I kidnapped you, I'll shoot everyone in there, got it?"

He nods boomingly. "Wakateiru."

After a few moments, the captor - Ryuuji - pulled into a restaurant parking place. He got out of the care, carefully making sure Noa didn't try to run for it as they walked to the entrance. "Go ahead and order whatever you'd like. I can pay for it."

"Arigatou," He gave the older boy a small, genuine smile.

"What are you thanking me for? I kidnapped you, and I'm threatening to kill you."

"But you're feeding me."

"I have to keep you alive to get the money." He stepped inside, noting the ' please seat yourself' sign, and sat down in a booth near the door.

The younger boy followed, sitting across from Ryuuji.

A waitress came up with a smile, handing them the menu's, before asking if they wanted anything to drink.

"Just water," Ryuuji commented, before glancing at Noa.

"A water would be fine," He told her.

She nodded, before walking off to get their water.

Without even glancing at the menu, the captor closed it, setting it on the table.

Noa blinked at him, before looking at his own menu.

The green-eyed male glanced around at all the people in the room, trying to think of the best way to kill all of them, if Noa tried to run.

The younger sighed lightly, before picking something and setting the menu down.

"Done all ready? All of the others took much longer. Of course, they were women. Women are always slow."

He giggled lightly. "I'm only a little hungry, is all."

"Ah." Noting that the waitress wasn't going to come by any time soon, he decided to make -small talk-. "Have you heard of the 6-sided killer?"

He nodded. "Hai."

"Isn't it amusing, how he always leaves a dice behind?" He grinned, hitting the dice earring that hung from his left ear. "Hm?"

Noa swallowed, straightening in his seat and shivering. He nodded.

The waitress showed up, a pad and pen in her hand. "All ready?" She asked Noa, before smiling at Ryuuji. "A boy this time, Otogi-kun?"

Noa blinked, before muttering his order.

She wrote it down, smiling at him, before turning to Ryuuji. "Same as always."

"Hai," he replied with a forced smile. She walked away, and he turned to Noa. "Idiot. She hasn't noticed that all the girls I've brought here have been reported missing or found dead."

He squeaked lightly, playing with a napkin in his lap.

The captor glanced out the window, glaring as the snow fell down.

He hummed to himself lightly, only a bit worried now, but still scared.

"Do you mind if I kill your brother?"

"Seto?" Noa asked.

"What, do you have more then one?"

He swallowed, nodding.

"Oh... that's right. The Mokuba kid. Yes, I meant Seto."

"Ah." He smiled. "Go right ahead."

Blinking, Ryuuji looked at him. "Really?"

Noa nodded. "He's a bastard anyways."

"Nah... I still need the money. I'll do it later."

"Okay," Noa muttered, smile still on his face as he turned to stare out the window.

"You know... you don't seem that afraid of me, for someone who was kidnapped and held at gun point."

He looked back at him. "Well, I suppose I'm just in a good mood."

"Really? And here I thought i was losing my touch." A smile crossed his face as he looked at Noa, raising an eyebrow. "Or am I not scary?"

"Well, I just..." The boy stammered.

"Just... don't answer that, okay?"

He nodded.

The older ran his fingers through his bangs, pushing them out of his eyes. "This place is so... _slow_," he growled, sounding annoyed.

Noa didn't know what to say as he fidgeted in the seat.

"I really have no idea what to do with you... I can't just let you go, because you'll go to the cops, but..."

He looked up at him carefully, breaking his gaze from his lap.

"I can't really take care of another person..."

His gaze fell a bit at that, seemingly saddened.

Seeing the other's look, Ryuuji almost felt... guilty. He frowned. "Well... I GUESS you can stay with me, seeing as how your brother is such a fucker..."

He blinked, eyes sparkling a bit. "Really?"

"I guess so..." Inwardly, the older hoped Noa realized that he wouldn't stop killing people.

"Thank you!" Noa told him, smiling again.

"Don't thank me for something I didn't do..."

Noa blinked, quieting down.

"If anyone finds out your with me they'll figure out who I am. You gotta swear on your life that you won't tell anyone, got that?"

He nodded. "Hai."

"Good." He flashed a smile at the waitress as she came up, with their food.

Noa smiled. He had been getting hungry...

She left rightward, seeming in a hurry as Ryuuji began to pick at his food.

The younger boy straightened the napkin in his lap, glancing up at his food.

~*After Eating*~

"All right, we're here." The car pulled up to a nice looking house in the middle of a friendly looking neighborhood, with kids playing. "Yup... home sweet home."

He smiled lightly at the other boy.

Unlocking the car, he smiled back, before stepping outside.

"Otogi-kun, Otogi-kun!" The kids yelled, rushing up to stand at the edge of his driveway. "Come play with us!"

"Not now," he replied with a smile. "I'm moving someone in. Kids, this is Kaiba Noa. Ka-- Noa, these are the neighborhood kids.

He smiled, waving lightly. "Hello."

"Hi!" they all said in unison, waving at him, before running off to resume their game.

Ryuuji shook his head, a smile on his face as he walked up to the front door.

Noa followed, pondering. "They seem like nice children."

"They are. Really nice, actually. Pity when they grow up they'll all become ass holes."

Noa nodded sadly. "True. But why do you say that?"

"Most kids do. All my friends did."

"Oh..." He muttered.

"Except for... like... one of them. But I don't talk to them anymore."

"Why's that?" Noa asked.

"I killed them all."

He took a short breath. "Oh."

Without any emotion toward his last words, Ryuuji pulled out the key, opening the front door.

Noa sighed carefully, before wondering whether to follow him.

Not even looking back at Noa, Ryuuji stepped inside, taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat hanger, finally revealing his _godly_ body.

He followed, taking a double glance at the other boy as a small whimper escaped his lips. He covered his mouth with the both of his hands immediately, trying to hush himself.

"Something wrong?" The older asked, frowning at Noa. "You still want to stay, don't you?"

He nodded, wondering briefly if he would be able to stand it and hoped his nod didn't look too eager.

"Good, because if you had said no, I would have shot you." He turned to his coat, pulling his gun out of it and setting it on the table. "Not with that one, though. It's empty. It always is."

He let out a shaky breath, removing his hands from his mouth cautiously, as if he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Close the door if you want to stay."

He did as told, shutting it. "Should I lock it?" He asked politely.

"Only if you want to."

He did so, before taking a step back from the door.

"Come on, I'll show you where your room is." He turned, heading up the stairs.

Noa smiled, following him up the stairs.

"All right... this is the bathroom, guest room, my room, and..." he stopped at the door at the end of the hall, opening it to reveal a blue and aqua room. "...your room."

He smiled. "I like it."

"We'll have to get you some clothes tomorrow. For now you can just wear some of mine."

He blinked. "Okay."

"Well... you can't really sleep in your work uniform, now can you?"

"That's true," He muttered with a little giggle.

"Lets go get you something, then." Ryuuji turned from the room, walking over to his own, opening the door.

He followed willingly, hands behind his back.

The captor stepped inside, opening his closet and searching through it for anything that wasn't black.

Noa stopped at his door, not wanting to follow fully inside, trying to be as polite as he could be.

"Ah-ha!" He pulled out a long sleeve blue shirt and some blue jeans. "Here."

Noa took them when they were handed to him. "Okay."

"You get dressed. I'll be out in back." Ryuuji turned away, heading down the stairs, completely confident that Noa was going to stay.

He nodded, going into his room and changing as he was told. The clothing was a bit loose, and hung off of him slightly because Ryuuji was taller. He turned around a couple times, looking at himself and laughing that the jeans hung off of his hips slightly.

Ryuuji, meanwhile, stepped into the back yard, a few bowls of cat food in his hand. He placed them on the porch, and a bunch of stray cats rushed over, happily munching on the food.

The younger boy went downstairs, and smiled at the cats lightly. "Kawaii.." He muttered under his breath.

Blinking in surprise, the older turned around, smiling at Noa. "They're a little big."

He turned around again, looking at himself and nodding.

"But you look good."

He blushed lightly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Blush nearly fading now; he put his hands behind his back.

"I really have no means of entertainment around here... I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "That's fine, I'll be okay."

"Well, there's a park near by we could go to if you want..."

"Really?" Noa asked, eyes lighting up.

"Sure." A smile crossed Ryuuji's face.

"Yay!" He cried, before bouncing over to the taller boy and hugging him lightly.

The murderer was somewhat surprised but this, blinking lightly. "Uh...?"

He blushed lightly, pulling himself away from him. "Ahh...gomen nasai..."

"Its... fine."

"Eh..hehe.." He covered his mouth with one hand, trying to hide a bit of his blush as well.

With another small smile, Ryuuji headed back inside. "You'll need a coat. You can borrow mine."

He nodded. "Okay."

The dark haired male handing Noa the trench coat, smirking lightly at him.

He took the coat, blinking at how heavy it was.

"There are a lot of things in the pockets. Just ignore them."

He swallowed, nodding again.

The two of them walked to the park in silence, getting there fairly slow, since it was snowing.

The younger boy held the coat around him, closer to his body in an attempt to get warmer.

The older seemed to not notice the cold, bending down to pick up some snow.

Noa watched him with interest, sniffing lightly from the cold.

He licked it lightly, before doing it again, like it was ice cream.

Noa blushed, giggling.

"I haven't eaten snow in a long time..." he commented, smiling at Noa lightly.

Noa chuckled lightly, smiling as well.

"I forgot how good it is."

He nodded lightly at that, before a wind passed and made him shiver.

"You wanna go inside?" The dark haired male frowned, really not knowing how to warn Noa up. "Maybe... get some tea or something?"

He smiled. "That would be nice."

"All right. Lets go, then." With another smile, he turned back toward the house, walking with Noa.

Noa blushed lightly at the older boy's smile, hoping it wouldn't show under the pinkness of his cheeks from the cold.

Heading inside, Ryuuji felt confused. _'Why am I even letting him stay with me? Normally I would kill someone without a second thought...'_

Noa smiled at the warmth of the inside, taking the coat off and looking around for a place to hang it.

Taking it from him, Ryuuji placed it on the coat hanger by the door, before closing the door. He headed into the kitchen, brushing the snow out of his hair.

The younger boy followed him, not knowing of anywhere else to go.

"What type of Tea do you want?" Ryuuji asked, giving up as he started to unbraid his hair, which was now a big damp mess.

"Green tea is fine, if you have any."

"Hai." He finished undoing the braid, before running his fingers through his hair. Finally getting the tangles out, he started to make the tea.

Noa squeaked again, covering his mouth and looking away. _'Mm…he just keeps getting more attractive...'_

Setting the kettle down on a burner, the murderer slowly started twirling his hair around his fingers, absentmindedly.

There was a sharp intake of breath, before the younger boy tried to keep calm, breathing at a slower pace.

Not seeming to notice, the older continued, watching the kettle, seeming lost in thought.

_'Nooaaa...calm down. Deep breaths...' _The younger kept repeating, before sighing to himself.

Ryuuji jumped when the kettle went off, before sighing and continuing to make the tea.

Noa continued to watch the other boy quietly.

In a short while, Ryuuji handed him a cup of tea, before yawning lightly.

He smiled, taking a sip before looking up at Ryuuji. "Tired?"

"Well... yeah... Normally I don't sleep, though. Insomnia."

"Awww..." The younger boy lifted a hand up to brush some black bangs out of the older boy's emerald eyes carefully.

Ryuuji stared at him, somewhat surprised, before reaching up to touch Noa's hand, which was resting on his cheek. "You..."

He blinked. "..hai?"

"Why did you do that? You touched me so... so lovingly."

He blushed lightly. "I..just.."

"You just...?"

"I'm not sure..." The boy whispered, entranced by Ryuuji's voice.

The older stared into Noa's eyes, not sure what he should do or say.

Almost against his own will, the younger boy whispered. "Could I...kiss you..?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Could I...kiss you..?"

"I... I-if you want to..."

Noa took a breath, before leaning upwards and pressing his lips to Ryuuji's.

Ryuuji's eyes slipped shut, but he didn't move.

The younger boy pulled away after a bit, blinking and then hugging the older boy tightly.

The older didn't move, his eyes still clenched shut.

He let out a shaky breath, pulling his body away from Ryuuji's.

Emerald eyes slowly opened to look at Noa, staring at the aqua haired boy, confused.

Noa sighed, closing his own eyes.

"Why?" Ryuuji asked, searching Noa's face for something, although he wasn't sure what.

He looked up. "Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I'm not sure about that either.."

"I see..." the older looked away. "You'd better drink your tea... its going cold."

He nodded, picking it up from where he left it and began drinking it again in an awkward silence.

Ryuuji's eyes stayed on the wall to his right. The absentmindedly began playing with the tips of his hair again, once again looking lost in thought.

Between sips, the younger boy watched Ryuuji carefully.

"I'm going out," The other suddenly said, heading to the door, using the rubber band around his wrist to tie his hair back in a high ponytail.

He nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be back later." Grabbing his coat, he headed out the door, closing it behind himself.

~*~

The door opened and Ryuuji stepped inside, head down, his hair hanging in his eyes. His clothes were wet, although not with snow.

The younger boy had taken refuge on the couch, and looked up in a blank sort of state as Ryuuji entered.

The dark haired boy pulled a bloody piece of wire from his pocket, throwing it into the garbage. His hands had some cuts on them, and when he looked up, his face did, as well.

Noa stood, carefully walking over to the other boy. "You should get cleaned up," He advised softly.

"Yeah..." the murderer muttered. "Blood stains everything."

He took a breath, nodding.

Without another word, Ryuuji started up the stairs, his hands in his pockets once more.

Noa followed him quietly, not wanting to be a bother.

Stepping into the bathroom, the black haired male turned the water on, running his hands under them. The sink was all ready pink from previous usage.

Noa stayed at the door, facing the outside of the room.

"Does it bother you?" Ryuuji whispered, his eyes narrowed at the wall where a mirror should be, but was not.

"No." He muttered.

"Hn." He pulled his coat off, dropping it to the ground. It hit with a loud 'thud!' from the full pockets. "It should."

"Really?"

"I kill people, Noa."

"I realize that."

"And it doesn't upset you in any way?"

"Only a little."

"Good. If it didn't then you wouldn't be healthy."

He chuckled dryly.

"You can go home if you want to. I won't force you to stay here any longer."

"I don't want to go home to Seto and Mokuba, though..." He muttered.

The other boy refrained from commenting that he wasn't important enough to make Noa want to stay.

"I like you, much more."

"I don't see why." He looked over at Noa, a homicidal look in his eye. "Why am I so important? You only just met me, and I tried to kill you."

"It's not like Seto never tried to do that as well."

"Haha. Very funny. I'm laughing on the inside, really."

He sighed.

"And you didn't kiss Seto. You kissed me."

"Why would I kiss my brother?"

"Why would you kiss me?"

"Because....well, I really don't know."

Sighing, The black haired male slowly pulled his shirt over his head, before pulling his hair out of the ponytail.

"You're attractive." Noa muttered.

The older turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "Is that why you kissed me? Because I'm attractive?"

"That could be one of the reasons."

"Or is it because I'm nice to you when your brother isn't?"

"It could be that as well..."

"I'm taking a shower. You're perfectly welcome to stand there and watch or join me if you want to." He turned away, before unzipping his pants and sliding out of them.

He squeaked. "Um?!"

The water was turned on and Ryuuji stepped in, pulling the curtain in front of himself.

He contemplated it, then walked out, closing the bathroom door and heading to his bedroom.

~*~

The younger boy was lying on his back on 'his' bed, head on his hands, staring at the ceiling.

A knock came on the door, quietly.

"Hai?" The boy asked.

Ryuuji opened the door, his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry," he said calmly. "I shouldn't have been so mean... I was just mad at myself for doing it again."

Noa got off of his bed, standing and walking up to the other boy.

Blinking, Ryuuji looked up at him.

The younger boy stayed silent, before hugging Ryuuji loosely around the black haired boy's waist.

"Noa...?" The older whispered, somewhat surprised, before slowly and unsurely hugging the other back.

He smiled, nuzzling the other boy's chest gently and sighing.

"I'm sorry..." Ryuuji whispered. "Really sorry..."

"For what?" The boy asked.

"Being so mean to you... killing that girl when she didn't deserve it...

"It's okay..." He whispered, placing a hand on Ryuuji's cheek. "I forgive you.."

Although he wanted to refuse to cry, a few tears made their way out of the black haired boy's eyes. "How can you, Noa...? I killed her... and I killed so many others..."

"Shhh...." He muttered, expression concerned as he trailed his fingertips over Ryuuji's face.

"I've tried to stop... so many times I've tried, but I can't..."

"Do you know why?" The younger boy asked.

"No... every time I try to stop, the urge just comes again and I do it... I don't even think, it just... happens. I find myself standing over another dead body..."

He sighed carefully, keeping one arm wrapped around Ryuuji's waist, the other brushing his bangs away from his eyes still.

"Noa...? I think I'm crazy..."

"Hush..." The younger boy whispered carefully. "You're not crazy..."

"I have to be... what sane person would kill all their old friends?"

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Ryuuji..."

"Noa... if you stay here... I might end up killing you, too..."

He swallowed. The thought scared him. "Ssshhh..." He muttered again, hugging Ryuuji close to him as he began to cry.

"You're afraid of me..." Ryuuji whispered. "Noa... I'm scaring you..."

"Only a little..." Noa whispered.

The black haired boy pulled away, looking at Noa sadly. "You... you're crying?"

He covered his mouth, nodding.

"Maybe... its better if you leave... then I won't scare you anymore, Noa." He sniffled lightly. "Although... I really don't want you to."

He shook his head. "I don't want to leave..."

"Will you be all right? Staying here with me?"

He nodded.

A smile crossed Ryuuji's tear-stained face. "I'm glad..."

"I like you." He tried to explain.

"Well... I figured you liked me if you were staying..." Ryuuji responded, not understanding what Noa was getting at.

He hugged him again. "No, I think I really like you..."

"Really... like me?"

The younger boy nodded.

"Like... as in... _like me_ like me?"

He swallowed, nodding again, slowly.

The older pulled away, staring into Noa's eyes franticly, trying to see if he was lying. "R-really?"

"Hai..." Noa whispered.

Ryuuji's eyes began to tear up. "No one has ever said that to me, my entire life... not even my parents..."

He looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

Noa threw his arms around the older boy again, crying. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm..not sure..."'

"There sure are a lot of things you aren't sure about," the older joked with a small smile.

He smiled lightly.

The moment was broken when Ryuuji yawned, covering his mouth.

"You need sleep," Noa told him.

"But I want to stay with you~!" The older protested, rubbing his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course."

A smile crossed the older's face, before: "Thank you, Noa."

"You're welcome..." He blinked.

"For being here..." Ryuuji continued, reaching up to lightly touch Noa's cheek. "You're absolutely wonderful."

"And I thought you wanted to kill me.." He muttered.

"So did I," the other commented honestly. "I thought about it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

He smiled lightly.

Smiling back, Ryuuji rubbed his eyes once more, trying to keep them open.

"Come, come..." Noa muttered, tugging on Ryuuji's wrist to pull him over to the bed.

The black haired male followed, yawning lightly. "Hai, hai," he muttered, sitting down.

The younger boy slipped under the covers contently, waiting for Ryuuji.

Slipping under the covers as well, Ryuuji pulled out his earring, setting it beside the table.

Noa smiled, yawning and rolling onto his side.

Smiling at him, Ryuuji let his eyes slowly close, glad to be getting some sleep for the first time in about two weeks.

The younger boy scooted himself over, carefully snuggling himself into Ryuuji.

Wrapping his arms around Noa, the black haired boy sighed happily.

~*~

Noa yawned, snuggling closer to the older boy's warm body in his sleep.

Ryuuji moaned lightly, shifting, his hand knocking a raido off the desk. It hit the floor and turned on to the news, the volume loud enough for them to hear it.

The man on the news sounded urgent: "A new lead in the fight against the six-sided killer tonight. A woman was killed in a super market yesterday, and the entire thing was caught on camera. Experts are making out the data as we speak, and soon, we will have a rough drawing of the killer."

Ryuuji's eyes shot open, and he stared at the ceiling in shock, inwardly cursing himself for being so messy.

Noa blinked, eyes widening.

"I'm fucked," Ryuuji muttered, before closing his eyes tightly and repeating the fraise non-stop.

Noa sat up, putting a finger to Ryuuji's lips. "Shhh."

The green-eyed male looked up at him, frowning.

Noa moved himself so he was straddling Ryuuji's waist, sitting on him. "Don't worry, okay?"

Ryuuji blushed, staring at Noa, before nodding.

He giggled, moving his finger and kissing him lightly. "Good boy."

"Am I dog now?"

Noa smiled. "If you want to be."

"Mm... Aren't you the one who _tackled_ me?"

Noa smiled, draping his arms over Ryuuji's shoulders. "Am I?"

"You are _straddling_ me."

He chuckled. "True."

"Are you enjoying yourself, sitting on top of me?"

He nodded. "You're very warm."

"Am I, now?"

Noa grinned. "Hai."

"Mm... well, You, Noa..." A grin crossed over his face. "You are very..."

He blinked, tilting his head.

"Heavy. I can't breathe."

Noa giggled, before moving back a bit so he was on Ryuuji's legs. "Gomen nasai."

"Its okay." He smiled, before frowning. "Noa... what if they do find out it was me that killed those girls? I mean... I deserve to go to jail, but I want to stay with you..."

Noa sighed sadly. "I'm not sure, Ryuuji...."

"And... It scares me, to think about going to jail..."

"Shhh..." Noa whispered, nuzzling Ryuuji's neck carefully, affectionately. "You can't stay here, though.."

"Where am I supposed to go, though?"

He pondered for a moment. "Well, you'll only need to go anywhere if you think they can prove you guilty."

"Yeah... but they probably can. I've never gotten this messy before."

The raido, which had been going on, suddenly said: "An Amber alert has been issued today for Kaiba Noa, the younger brother of the CEO Kaiba Seto, owner of Kaiba corp. Kaiba-kun stated that someone called for ransom on his brother, and told him that they would call back, but never did. He is certain that Noa is still alive, and wants him home very much."

Ryuuji's eyes widened again. "I'm fucked," he started chanting again, smacking himself on the forehead with a fist.

"Sshhh..." Noa started again, grabbing Ryuuji's wrist.

Ryuuji looked at Noa, about ready to cry. "If I don't go to jail for murder then I'll go to jail for kidnapping!"

The younger boy hugged him carefully, kissing his cheek. "Hush..."

"Why does it have to be like this? Its all my fault..."

Noa couldn't say anything else, stroking Ryuuji's hair with his other hand.

"I shouldn't have killed them... I shouldn't have kidnapped you... I should never have been born."

"I'm quite happy you kidnapped me, actually..." Noa muttered.

Sniffling, the older looked at him. "Yeah, but when your brother finds you, he's going to be really mad..."

"He won't find me."

"Someone else will. They have an amber alert, Noa. Don't you know what that means?"

He shook his head.

"Every cop in the U.S. Will be looking for you."

Noa sighed, hugging Ryuuji tighter.

"I don't want you to go, Noa... but the only way for either of us to stay safe is if you go home. can you just... go there until this whole thing ties over, and then I can save up money and get us some tickets to like, Europe or something?"

He bit his lip. "Who will I blame for the kidnapping?"

"Tell your brother you were blindfolded and you couldn't see my face. Noa... its the only thing I can think of... I'm sorry."

"I don't want to leave," He whispered.

"And I don't want you to..."

"I've got money. We shouldn't have to save. I have more money than Seto, even! He just doesn't know that..."

"Yeah, but how can you get it if you don't go home?"

"It's all in a bank owned by Kaiba Corp."

The older perked up. "C...can you get to it?"

"Of course I can. And Seto will never even know it's missing." Noa winked. "He never knew it was there."

"Noa... that means we can get away... but... where do we go?"

"Where do you want to go?" Noa asked. "Italy, France, Rome..."

"I...I don't know... its all so sudden..." he looked down. "And... what if we go somewhere and I start killing there, too?"

"Shhhh..." Noa whispered. "I trust you...I have faith in you..."

A smile crossed Ryuuji's face, warmth spreading through him at those words.

Noa smiled. "I still have my wallet with me. I can withdrawal the money via the internet and onto my Kaiba Corp card.."

"I have a computer downstairs."

"Wonderful!" Noa smiled.

"But I don't want to get up if it means letting go of you."

He giggled. "We'll have to, to keep you safe."

"All right... I'm hungry anyway."

Noa moved himself, standing and walking over to the door.

Getting up, Ryuuji followed, stretching his arms over his head.

"Now....." Noa muttered, yawning. "I'm hungry."

"Do you want pancakes?"

Sure!" Noa smiled.

"You get to the computer, I'll get to the cooking!"

He nodded. "Hai. First -"

"Hm?"

"You'll need to show me where the computer is."

"Its in the kitchen. Didn't you see it before?"

He shook his head, before wandering off.

Following him, the older began to braid his hair, tying it off with his dice bracelet, having no rubber band.

Noa leaned over the computer, searching for the IE icon before getting to the KC Banking and Credit site.

Ryuuji turned on the stove, before pouring some cat food for the neighborhood strays and heading outside.

In a few minutes, he was done, and he placed his wallet in his pocket carefully, closing out of the IE and following around to where Ryuuji was.

The black haired boy sat, staring sadly at the cats.

"Ryuuji?" Noa asked.

Said male looked up. "N?"

"Something wrong?" Noa asked.

"The cats..." the other muttered. "No one will take care of them..."

Noa sighed, placing a hand on Ryuuji's shoulder. "We could take them with us..."

"There are too many, though..."

"Says who?"

He looked at Noa. "But... it would be too much money, and..."

"And?"

"I have no idea..."

"We have enough money, I know it..."

"You'd really do that?"

"Of course." He gave the other boy a little smile. "But we can't take the neighborhood children."

"Damn." He smiled playfully. "Such a loss, that one."

"Isn't it?" The younger boy giggled.

"I think I should get back to the pancakes now."

He nodded.

Getting up, the dark haired boy walked inside, the cats meowing at Noa.

Noa giggled, bending over to pet a couple of the kitties.

After a while, Ryuuji called: "Pancakes!"

Noa got up, walking inside the house.

Smiling, Ryuuji placed the plate on the table, before handing Noa a fork and some syrup. "Eat up."

He nodded, before beginning to eat.

Sitting down, Ryuuji ate too, somewhat fast. IP hates describing people eating.

~*~

"How long until our fight boards?" Pausing, Ryuuji looked at his watch. "Twenty minuets. Chi..." He looked at Noa, who had sunglasses on to hide who he was, and a sexy Koori no boushi.

Noa sighed. "It's not that bad.."

"Yes, but we have a long flight ahead of us."

"True..."

"But... at least I'm spending it with you."

Noa smiled, hugging him.

Ryuuji lightly kissed Noa, smiling warmly.

He blinked, blushing.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Noa nodded. "As I can't wait, either..." He smiled.

Noa stood, following the taller boy. "Flight 7B to Japan now boarding."

"That's us." Standing up, Ryuuji slung his carry-on bag over his shoulder, smiling at Noa.

Noa stood, following the taller boy.

The two of them boarded the plane, finding their seats and sitting down. Ryuuji sat next to the window, having never been in a plane before.

Noa took his seat next to him, leaning his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"Tired?" Ryuuji asked with a smile, reaching up to run his fingers in Noa's hair.

"Hai..." He whispered, closinghis eyes with a little yawn.

"Get to sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Arigatou..." He muttered, before dozing off.

~*~

"So this is our house." 

Ryuuji stood in the doorway as the taxi driver carried several cat cages into the house, setting them down. He glanced around at everything, a smile on his face. "And We get to share it," he whispered, looking at Noa. "Together."

The younger boy nodded, hugging Ryuuji happily. "Mmm....hai."

"...and with a bunch of cats."

He giggled. "Yep."

Smiling, Ryuuji wrapped his arms around Noa's waist. "We're going to be happy for a long, long time, Noa."

He smiled. "Yes."

~*Owari*~


End file.
